


13. Edging

by It has Teeth (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Strap-Ons, Video Cameras, and Juno goes along with it, camboy Cecil Kanagawa, cecil kanagawa is a business man, live audience during sex, or are they strapless strap on? the variety of sex stuff is lost to me, so much crying, sort of? Cecil is definitely doing it more for fun than for money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/It%20has%20Teeth
Summary: There's a magnetism to Cecil Kanagawa. Even Juno can admit that. The thousands of people watching as he lets his worst decision yet have his way with him certainly seem to think so.





	13. Edging

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to be so long but then it just Kept Going. I even wanted to write a small prologue but im so tired. If you guys really want it I'll reconsider
> 
> The end is gonna be super not edited.  
I do not care atm
> 
> Please tell me if it's missing any tags, my brain is complete mush rn

“Hello there, my lovely audience. How are you today?”

Cecil sends a kiss to the camera, watching the chat already going wild on his monitor. He salutes some of his regular viewers, waiting for a few more people to find the feed.

“As some of you may know, if you follow me on other platforms : I have a little something prepared for you today! A surprise!”

He shifts the camera so it can show the bed, and more importantly, the person on it.

“My boyfriend has accepted to be in one of my videos!” Cecil’s excitement at the news is entirely real, and he resists no longer sauntering to the bed and kissing Juno on the cheek. The lady turns his head a bit towards him - seemingly trying to get his bearings. He’s blindfolded with a large piece of black fabric covering most of his face from the nose up, and dressed in a dark green bodice, hugging his body like a corset from under his chest to the dip of his navel where it morphs into a dentelle string encircling his cock and revealing his ass. The whole thing also serves as a garter belt for the two black strips decorating Juno’s thighs.

He looks like an absolute snack, and Cecil is more than ready to devour him.

“My little baby here” - he wraps a hand around Juno’s middle and deposits another kiss to his neck. Juno is a bit jittery under his hands, his skin still a bit cold and clammy - “is a bit shy, so the blindfold will stay on, but he has accepted to play a little with us. Ain’t that right, baby?”

Juno is trembling slightly; more from nerves that any actual fear, if Cecil were to guess. He nods.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” The praise seems to calm Juno down a bit, and he leans into the touch when Cecil kisses him.

“So here’s what’s going to happen,” Cecil addresses the camera again. On the monitor, there’s an unending string of comment about how fuckable Juno looks. Cecil allows himself a proud smile: nobody wan resist his lady's charms, and yet, only him gets to _truly_ have him. “I’m going to tie my baby up so he’s all ready for us, and meanwhile you all can start to make requests about what you want to do with this little angel of mine.” His hand travels down to play with Juno’s nipples and the lady arches slightly against him with a tiny moan. It’s barely enough for the camera and the mics to pick it up, but there are already a good portion of the comments that are in all caps: shouted, thirsty commands for Juno to be bent over and fucked until he’s dripping with come and lube. “And since we want to keep a little surprise for my baby girl, I’m going to plug his ears while you suggest what we’ll do with him.”

This time, the full body shivers that goes through Juno is entirely too obvious. Someone drops a big enough donation that they get to send a vocal message and a mechanical voice elevates from the computer.

“_Your boyfriend looks ripe for a good breeding_.”

Juno gapes, and Cecil suppresses the urge to giggle. Juno won’t like it if he thinks he’s being mocked.

“Alright. Enough of that. Open up, baby.”

Juno does so, obediently, and Cecil shows the stream the toy before stuffing it in Juno’s mouth. It’s a realistic-looking black dildo, and his lady readily takes most of it in his mouth, trapping it between his lips and starting to suck it gently.

“Don’t drop it, alright?”

He doesn’t wait for Juno to respond, and roots around to find the earplugs he chose for the occasion. Soon enough, Juno cannot hear or see anything, and the toy in his mouth is already starting to glisten with spit.

Timing is important, but it doesn’t keep Cecil from wanting to wreck him right there and then, and for an instant, he’s tempted to shut off the feed and do just that.

Instead, he gently pushes Juno down, accompanying his fall so the lady doesn’t choke on the silicon cock in his mouth, and gets to work.

Juno lets himself be manipulated easily. While the rest of the stream is going to be fairly unpredictable, this is something they’d planned beforehand. Juno had actually wanted to be tied down already so he could see Cecil do the knots, but he’d managed to argue his case and the lady had accepted he be tied in front of their audience at the condition that they have a test run without the cameras. Surprisingly enough, he had had very few such conditions, only asking Cecil not to show his face or say his name, but Cecil isn’t about to complain. And while he may miss calling Juno by his name while he makes him scream, ensuring the lady has a good experience he might want to try again is his first priority. Besides, Juno has made him sign a contract, and if there is something a Kanagawa knows how to respect, it is a carefully contracted business deal.

The tie is a fairly simple one, made to secure Juno’s forearms together above his head and to keep his legs tantalizingly spread to reveal his hole to the red eye of the camera. It takes Cecil barely five minutes to make and looks amazing with very little effort.

He gently taps Juno’s lower lip to get him to open up, and takes the dildo from his mouth, rewarding the lady with a quick peck. Juno lets out a little moan, and Cecil adjust the mic he has placed near this end of the bed to make sure the stream can pick up on every sound his lady is making.

“All ready to go! So what’s the verdict?”

He looks at the stream for an instant. It’s impossible to get this kind of crowd to reach any kind of consensus, especially since they’ve reached several thousands viewers in under ten minutes, but it seems like most people want to see Juno get fucked or to see his mouth get to work: pretty standard stuff. There are more outlandish demands, of course, but nothing comes for nothing, and Cecil is, first and foremost, a businessman.

“Alright, well I do have this” he waves the black dildo in front of the camera, showing the spit Juno left on it “already at hand. Let’s say I’ll use it on the lovely lady here for… a thousand cred.”

He caresses Juno’s exposed thigh with a nail while the numbers quickly rise. Juno shivers under his touch: surely his lack of awareness is making him that much more sensitive.

The stream’s pool reaches eight hundred and Cecil’s hand, Juno’s buttcheeks and the dip leading to his asshole. He’d already stretched Juno beforehand, and the hole opens like a flower when he pulls on it. Juno moans, and the numbers immediately jump to the promised thousand. Cecil smirks and plays a bit more with the opening under the pretense of testing its stretch. It gives the viewers a prime view of Juno’s ass flexing and clenching, trying to chase the fingers teasing him, sucking wetly on them like a hungry mouth.

“That’s a slutty little hole, isn’t it, baby?” Cecil mumbles, forgetting for an instant about the audience they have. He is quickly reminded by another paid message.

“_Can’t wait to see him stretched full like the little bitch he is _.” relays the mechanic voice and it breaks Cecil out of his transe. He directs a toothy smile to his audience, stretching Juno’s hole with two fingers before taking the discarded dildo and quickly burrowing it as deep as he can in Juno’s ass.

Juno yelps at the intrusion, his body arching off the bed in what Cecil assumes is shocked pleasure, and his cock, that had been steadily filling as Cecil played with him, jumps to attention.

“Um, looks like our little slut appreciates your efforts.” As he talks, he fucks Juno with the toy, and the lady is doing his hardest to move within his bonds to fuck himself harder on it. “But this is not going to end here, is it?”

A flurry of suggestions appear in the chat, asking him to up the size of the toys, to fuck Juno wide until he’s a sloppy mess, to cover him with his own cum: they’re all cruder than the others, and they’re all delicious alleys down which Cecil would be happy travel. One request in particular catches his attention: “_Edge him,_” it says “_I want to see him cry and beg _”. And well, isn’t that just perfect.

“My, my, you lovelies all have great ideas, don’t you? Well, I guess there’s only one way to choose between all those options.”

He puts up a bidding pool, with the four most mentioned options he’s seen in the chat, excluding the edging proposition - one has to keep some of the show a surprise if they want the audience to stay satisfied. He puts a two-minutes timer and goes toward Juno’s head, letting the dildo unmoving, deep within the lady’s ass. He taps the lady’s ear to warn him before he takes one of the earplug out and whispers in the lady’s ear.

“I’m gonna ask you to do me a little favor, baby girl…”

Juno whines at his request but he responds eagerly to the kiss Cecil gives him, so he can only assume the protest is only a front. He gets his lady a bit of water while the bidding pool closes. It’s little surprise that the one asking for Juno to be fucked with larger dildos is the one that’s been backed up by the most money.

“If that’s how you want to go, I’m going to have to go get my equipment. Now, our little lady is forbidden from coming until further notice, so I’m leaving him into your care while I go and get what I need. I trust you all to tell me if he breaks any rule while I’m gone.”

And with that, Cecil shoves the toy in Juno’s ass deeper again, pressing down where he knows the lady’s prostate is, and pushes the button of the remote to activate the vibrations. Juno wails and tries to shy away from the overwhelming sensation, but his bounds only allow him to get so far before he can escape no further and has to settle back on the toy, moaning all the while.

“Enjoy!”

It doesn’t take long to find the case where he keeps most of his equipment - and everything he needs for the evening - but he lets the moment drag on a bit, staying out of the cameras’ range to admire Juno as he writhes on the bed, trying in turns to escape and chase the sensations the toy is forcing upon him. There is no way to check the feed from here, but Cecil is sure his viewers enjoy the show as much as he is.

He waits until Juno’s whines morphs into a continuous plaintive sound that signify the lady is actually getting close to losing the battle against his body.

Normally, Cecil wouldn’t mind letting this play out and punish Juno for his infraction later, but this is not the script for today’s fun.

He strides into the room and pushes the case on the bed, making sure it opens slightly on impact to give his viewers a glimpse of what’s inside.

“What a good lady,” he says for the audience’s sake. Juno gets a caress and a kiss to the inside of his thigh for his good work. He jumps and shakes under the touch.

“Cecil, _ Cecil _ ! Please,” he starts to plead, his hands struggling against their bonds as he tries to get closer to him. “Please touch me, _ Cecil_. _ Please_.”

Cecil throws a wink at the camera. He snakes his hand under Juno’s lacy panties, and start stroking his cock in rhythm with his other hand that has resumed fucking his lady with the vibrator. Juno’s pleading gets louder, and his thighs shakes with an effort constantly thwarted by the ropes keeping him in place.

“Cecil, please let me come. Please, I can’t- I can’t-”

He waits until Juno is on the cusp of his orgasm to clamp down viciously on his cock, and take the vibrator out in one swift movement.

“No no no no no no _ no _ , c’mon, no, _ no. Fuck! _”

Cecil slaps his ass for the swear but Juno doesn’t seem to register it, still trying to plead his way into an orgasm Cecil is withholding from him. His body is arching off the bed as much as he can to try and get any touch from him, and he whines when Cecil gently pushes him back down.

“_Please _” he’s saying, over and over again in a small, desperate tone. He’s not crying yet, which is a shame, but his mouth is turned into a tortured grimace that bodes well for the rest of the evening. Cecil kisses the expression off, and the lady quiets down, probably realising his pleading won’t have any effect.

“_Please _” he says one more time, but in that defeated, small voice that means he knows he won’t get what he wants. Cecil runs his hand over his skin while he calms down.

“Let’s get the fun started, shall we?” He leaves Juno to cool off while he sets up the stream so that the donations have escalating thresholds coupled with the different size of the toys he picked up. As is to be expected, the first goal is reached almost instantly, and he giggles as he picks up the toy, only slightly bigger than what Juno had moments ago. He simply coats it with a generous amount of lube, and pushes it slowly but steadily into Juno’s waiting hole.

“This is very nice,” he says over Juno’s moan, “but we’re dealing with a little slut with a very sloppy hole. You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want him to _ really _feel it.”

He brings the camera closer to Juno’s spread legs so the stream has a premium view on the way the lady’s hole flutters around and sucks in the toy. He also activates the camera at the other end of the bed, that shows Juno’s face as he pants and moans around the intrusion. Juno has calmed down enough that the penetration alone isn’t quite enough to bring him over the edge, but he’s getting there again quickly. Cecil pulls his panties down on his balls so their audience can see his cock, hard as rock and already an angry red. Juno obviously feels the cold air on his erection because he lets out a heavy breath as it happens, the stream of desperate pleas starting to fall from his mouth again.

He’s asking so sweetly, Cecil is tempted to give him what he wants, but instead, he takes the adjustable cockring he’d brought back in addition with the dildos and ever so slowly slides it down Juno’s cock.

“What- what is that? Cecil, please, _ please _.”

The power is intoxicating as Cecil starts to tighten the fabric, and Juno’s pleas become teary begging. He’s starting to understand Cecil has not staved only one orgasm, but is about to deprive him of cresting for the foreseeable future.

“Cecil, please, I’ll do anything, just don’t- _ don’t _ , no no no no no _ please_.”

His sentence ends on a dry sob as Cecil finishes tightening the restrictive device, and mutates into a loud whine when Cecil twists the toy so it strikes his prostate in a way he knows would have otherwise sent his lady over the edge.

The computer pings with the goal for the next dildo in line and Cecil shows the way Juno's hole is starting to gape, its rim red and abused before he switches the toy off for a bigger one.

It goes on like this for a while. Cecil has a lot of toys he can cycle through and his audience is eager to see Juno get fucked by everything he has in store. Juno himself dissolves into a constant babbles of soft pleas and desperate sobs with the fourth toy, and Cecil peppers his thighs with kisses whenever he manages to push a new girth all the way to the hilt into his lover. The toys are starting to get actually big, and Juno is no longer only pleading for release.

“Wait, wait, that’s too big- I can’t- _ no… _”

By the fifth one, Cecil has to start and stretch Juno again, this time by putting two fingers in his hole along with the dildo opening up the lady at this point. Juno has a hard time relaxing: it’s been a while since he’s had to take something that big and his walls hugs Cecil’s fingers tightly. He twists as much as he can to escape the stretch imposed on him, but he has nowhere to go, and can only cry and sob as Cecil slowly carves him wide open.

It’s entirely too sexy, and Cecil himself is slowly losing his mind at the temptation to just shove Juno’s head between his legs and rides him until he’s satisfied and sore. It has the same affect on his followers, whose answers are becoming shorter and shorter, and Cecil can only imagine they have had to put an end to their own pleasurable torture.

Juno sobs when he insert the seventh toy, almost as wide as Cecil’s wrist. His ass is wet from all the lube that has been used on him and tremors are constantly running up his spread thighs. Cecil tries to massage his muscles a bit so they don’t freeze painfully as he slowly works the girth in and out of Juno’s body, pushing the toy almost entirely out so his followers can see the lady gape before he pushes it back in: a torturous glide that has Juno cry harder, the overstimulation and stretch making him entirely incoherent and desperate.

The donations are trickling in, much slower, which is probably due to most of his followers having had their fill. Nonetheless, the money is raising towards the last goal, slowly but surely.

Cecil climbs up the bed to kiss Juno as he keeps fucking him. The lady can do little but moan in his mouth, trying to find words to beg Cecil to end his torture. Cecil tenderly peppers his face with kisses, which only seems to make Juno cry harder.

“Too much, please. Cecil, I can’t- I can’t-”

Cecil passes a thumb over his lips, gently, but Juno is starting to work himself up again, and he needs to be a minimum relaxed for what Cecil has in store. He taps Juno’s ears to warm him and slowly ease the earplugs off. That seems to clear Juno’s mind a little, and soon enough, he’s back to a form of coherence.

“Please, Cecil, I can’t- I can’t do this.”

“Shush… It’s okay baby. You’re doing so well.” Juno’s back arches off the bed, a sob escaping him when it only presses the toy inside of him at a new and tortuous angle.

"Please let me come…" Juno pleads quietly. "I'll do anything. I'll let you ride my face! Please Cecil, I love you, just--Ah !" 

Cecil fucks him harder with the toy to shut him up. Juno is sobbing helplessly, the pleasure probably turned to pain at that point. 

"Come on baby you just have one more. One more and you're done."

It only makes Juno cry harder, whisper desperate "no"s as he struggles in his bonds.

The computer pings with the reached goal and Juno must hear it because he start trashing, trying to get away. 

"_Enough! _

Cecil hits one asscheek hard with a slap, making sure to hit the toy so it's shoved deeper again in his hole. In his defense, Juno doesn't plead this time, just lets out a quiet whimper.

“You’ve done so well so far, baby. You’re not going to start acting out now, are you? Or I could be tempted to punish you later.”

Juno mumbles something that could probably be interpreted as a sorry. Cecil decides to satisfy himself with it.

“You got one more to take, and after that - _ if you behave _ \- you’ll get to come. Understood?”

He twists the toy in when Juno starts mumbling again.

“_ Understood _?”

“Yes.”

“Yes who?”

Juno’s throat work up and down nervously.

“Yes, Cecil.”

“_That’s a good girl. _”

He accompanies the praise with a soft caress up Juno’s thigh, and the lady shivers under his touch.

Juno only whines a little bit when he slowly slides the toy out. For all of the lady’s complaints, it’s almost harder to get it out than it was to get it in, with the way he clenches around the girth, as if to try and keep it all for himself.

Now that Juno can hear it, several people pay to get their message to be read out loud by the computer, complimenting Juno on being a good girl, on how fuckable he looks, on how pretty his hole is. Some mention wanting to stuff him with come or putting his mouth to better use. Juno only responds with moans and shocked gasps, making it impossible to tell if he’s reacting to the words or to the drag of the toy against his prostate as Cecil pulls it out as slowly as he can for his lady to feel every inches of it.

“They’re right, darling, you do look lovely like that.” Cecil croons when the last part of the toy slips out, revealing a stretched, used, red hole, uselessly twitching in an effort to shrink back to its usual size. He reaches with both hands to get keep it open with his thumbs.

“Do you think I could fit my whole hand in there? I think I could.”

Juno lets out a sound between a sob and a yell and tries to struggle again.

“Cecil _ please _… you promised…”

He toys with Juno’s rim with four fingers. It looks so _ tempting _. Maybe later.

“So I did,” he sighs for now, and reaches for the last toy.

It’s not much wider than the other one, so Juno won’t really need to be any more stretched than he already is, but it _ is _much longer, and Cecil fully intend for Juno to take every inches of it.

“Do you want a taste, baby?” he asks, and rubs the soft silicon over Juno’s mouth. It’s hard to say if Juno can tell how big it is, but he makes a soft, fearful sound once Cecil has made him feel the entirety of it, from base to tip. “You want it in your hungry little hole, don’t you?”

“... Yes”

“Umm, what was that?” He slips his fingers in the sloppy hole before him, and they go easily to the knuckles. If he was just to push his thumb… He’s sure Juno could take his fist with very little problem at that point.

“I want it!”

He takes his hand out regretfully, throwing a kiss to the open flesh. One day…

Juno shivers violently when he pours lube directly in the opening, entertaining the illusion of the lady being full of come.

“Here it _ comes _” he singsongs, quickly slicking up the toy before pushing it between Juno’s legs. The first inch goes in smoothly, and Juno lets out a wanton moan as it scrapes against his walls, giving him a pleasure that has long become tortuous. Cecil peppers his thighs with light kisses, murmuring praises only Juno can hear into his skin. 

"It's okay baby, just relax."

"-trying"

Cecil meets some resistance as he keeps on pushing, nudging the huge cock ever so slightly deeper. Juno's body opens in fits and lurches, resisting the intrusion and letting the toy in in turns, taking more and more inside.

"You're doing great, baby, come on." Cecil cajoles him, "Almost halfway there, come on" 

"Halfway?" Juno's panting and whimpering.

Cecil doesn’t respond, only pushes the toy further in. Juno’s channel resists an instant, then the toy must breach a particularly tight spot, because it suddenly lurches forward almost an entire inch and Juno wails.

“It’s okay, baby,” Cecil soothes him, but Juno is gone again, trying to buck his hips as much as he can and quietly sobbing every time the cock splitting him in half slips deeper into his body. Most of the resistance is gone by now, and it doesn’t take that long for Cecil to see the last inches of the toy gently get sucked in by Juno’s obscenely stretched hole. It’s too tempting not to lick at the puffy and red rim so Cecil doesn’t. He savour the acidic taste of Juno’s sweat, mixed with what precome could fall from his tied dick.

“_Cecil _ ,” Juno moans just on cue, “_P__lease _ , you _ promised _.”

“But baby you look so good… I want to keep you like this forever.”

It’s obvious Juno wants to struggle and fight, to scream and protests, but he’s also exhausted, and only lets his head fall on the bed with a new wave of soft sobs.

“Do you all think he deserves to be allowed to come?” Cecil glances at the chat with a smirk. Most of his followers seem to be taking pity on Juno. “Oh really? Who do you think he should come for?”

He giggles as a savage bidding war immediately begins, everyone wanting to hear Juno shout out their name. A winner is soon apparent, and Cecil himself is starting to lose patience. He reaches for his favorite strap-on, and groans when his neglected hole finally gets some friction from the double-ended dildo.

“Alright, lovelies! I think we have a winner!” He sends a kiss to the camera, “this is the last part of the show, so make sure you don’t miss any of it.”

“Hear that, baby?” He starts easing the toy out of Juno’s hole. “Some nice person decided you deserved to come after all your efforts. Isn’t that nice?”

Juno mumbles something Cecil cannot decipher. He looks exhausted. He gently caress the lady’s face to get him to focus on what he’s saying.

“Why don’t you say thank you to the lovely Amber for letting you come?”

“Thank you?” Juno parrots, sounding small and confused.

“Thank you Amber.”

“Thank you Amber.”

“Good.” Cecil lets the toy clatter to the floor when it slips out of Juno’s hole, and the lady squirms at that.

“Thank you Amber for letting me come.”

Juno dumbly repeats the words.

“_Good girl _.”

Finally getting to fuck Juno himself is heavenly, and Cecil groans with pleasure when he bottoms out. He’s never been more grateful for the updated nerve simulators.

“Don’t forget to thank them,” he whispers in the lady’s ear, and reaches for the cock ring.

Juno’s mouth opens on a silent scream when the device is loosened from his dick and it only takes one decisive thrust to his prostate for his orgasm to rip through him, shaking and clenching around Cecil’s silicon cock.

He swears when Juno’s come hit his stomach, and it doesn’t take much after that to bring himself off, fucking into Juno while the lady is still shaking from a long due, long lasting orgasm.

Cecil barely has had the time to go down from his own climax when Juno’s tense body goes entirely slack. Carefully, he pulls out, and contemplates his lady. He can’t resist fucking himself with the double-ended strap-on at the magnificent sight. Juno is making an amazing picture, splayed as he is, his mouth slack and his hole still gaping, his stomach covered with come slowly dripping down. Cecil grunt as he works a second, smaller orgasm out of himself.

He refrains a sigh at the mess and as he drops the toy and let it clatter to the floor. He very much wants to join Juno on the bed and in his slumber right about now.

“Well lovelies,” he puts his joyous face back on to address the chat “that was an eventful evening! I need to go take care of my baby girl now, so good night!” He sends a kiss their way and kills the feed in the same mouvement.

Then he sighs again, and starts untying Juno.

**Author's Note:**

> the dildos used as ref (for the last two)
> 
> [dildo ref, large blaze, bad dragon, 22 cm]  
[large sleipnir, bad dragon, 25 cm]  
The strap on is modeled after one sold by Lovehoney
> 
> If you're wondering how much money Cecil gets in one night: its a lot. Are his followers suckers and he's just using it to get money? do creds not have the same value? I don't know, but it works


End file.
